Muñeca- Capítulo 1
by PaprikaHoney
Summary: Kenny ha tenido sueño perturbadores desde hace meses pero todos van hacia una sola direccion: Ursula, quien buscara obtener información valiosa de Kenny a cualquier costo...pero con resultados inesperados
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: " Muñeca del Sueño"

"… ¿Qué significa esto?"…

Un joven de cabello marrón de unos 16 años de edad llamado Kenny corría sin dirección alguna en medio de la eterna obscuridad que lo envolvía. Sus ojos reflejan autentico pánico, esta no era la primera vez que estaba ahí, pero era seguro que deseaba que esta fuera la última ocasión en que tuviera que poner un pie en ese lugar.

Lo peor es que no era por su voluntad, ni que alguna otra persona lo haya obligado, era más bien su mente la que lo colocaba ahí mismo casi todas las noches desde hace unos meses. Ni siquiera el dueño de aquella mente podía explicar el porqué.

Por más que corría y corría, parecía que jamas llegaría a algún lado, asustado volteo a todas direcciones, era evidente que no tenía escapatoria.

Como la pequeña presa que es cazada por un temible depredador, Kenny retrocedió, a pesar de que no podía ver nada en la absoluta obscuridad del lugar, él sabía muy bien lo que seguía. Como cuando se lee un libro por segunda vez, aunque sepamos que ocurrirá después, ese sentimiento de ansiedad que tenemos cuando algo va a suceder, no desaparece.

Respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse, pero lo que esperaba demoraba más de lo normal en ocurrir, su corazón palpitaba al máximo, y su pecho se sentía pesado, Kenny creía llevar una enorme carga sobre tórax. El miedo no lo abandonó mientras sus respiraciones se hacían más y más agitadas.

Y en tan solo un instante, ocurrió.

Kenny lanzo un grito de dolor, que pronto fue silenciado…alcanzo a ver su cuerpo y con horror se dio cuenta que, una vez más, el estaba cubierto por zarzas espinosas que lo aprisionaban con gran fuerza e impedían que siquiera pudiera tomar un simple respiro.

El deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la tortura se acabara, las zarzas florecieron en hermosas rosas color lila pálido, como si festejaran el haber atrapado al pobre chico. Trató de moverse, pero fue imposible.

Sin embargo algo más llamo su atención, algo que no había ocurrido antes.

Una muñeca, o eso le pareció ver, estaba sentada en una silla justo enfrente del. La muñeca parecía casi una chica real, y era muy hermosa, lucía un vestido purpura, como las rosas de las zarzas, atascado de elegantes encajes y holanes, los moños lila obscura también eran parte de tan exuberante vestido. La muñeca tenía cabello de color durazno, una extraña variante del color rosa sin dudas, peinado en dos coletas enrizadas perfectamente, decoradas con adornos de rosas y mariposas. Tenía piel blanca que se veía muy suave y delicada, casi de porcelana.

Pero, esa muñeca perfecta poseía algo perturbador, Kenny la miro fijamente al rostro, y se percato que por más real que ella se pudiera ver, sus ojos no reflejaban nada, eran de un lindo color, eso nadie lo niega, un color rosa obscuro muy exótico y hechizante, pero no era más que una simple muñeca.

Kenny aun no pudo respirar tranquilo, mucho menos cuando la muñeca sonrió retorcidamente y se levanto de su silla, el pobre joven se dio cuenta además que aquella hermosa figura era del tamaño de una chica humana promedio.

La aterradora belleza se le acerco lentamente sonriéndole.

"¡No te acerques!… ¡No te acerques!"…repitió el chico aterrado.

Kenny grito una vez más, por fortuna estaba en su cama, y en su cálido hogar. Miró el reloj y respiró aliviado al ver que ya eran las 8 de la mañana y que no tendría por que volver a dormir durante un buen rato.

Se sentía muy cansado y angustiado por la pesadilla, pero no iba a dejar que sus sueños recurrentes arruinaran su día, se levantó, se alistó y se dispuso a salir para comer un delicioso desayuno en su cafetería favorita, "El Dragonair de Oro".

Una vez ahí se sentó en una mesa, pidió un café y un sándwich de jamón y queso. Mientras esperaba su orden no pudo evitar observar a una chica sentada en una mesa, completamente sola.

"Vaya…es raro ver chicas sentadas solas en las cafeterías, iré a hacerle un poco de compañía, claro si me deja." Rió Kenny algo nervioso, solo quería pasar un momento agradable con alguien y no deseaba que creyera que era un pervertido acosador.

La chica volteaba en la dirección opuesta asi que no lo veía aproximarse. "Emm Hola, ¿crees que me pueda sentar aquí?" preguntó Kenny algo nervioso.

La jovencita miro hacia donde estaba el castaño, y el quedo helado, por un aterrador momento le pareció ver a la muñeca de la pesadilla en el lugar donde estaba la chica.

Ella sonrió brevemente como un demonio, y en ese momento Kenny se dio cuenta que ella _era_ aquella muñeca, no había duda.

Pero pronto esa cruel sonrisa se borro del rostro de la chica y cambio a la sonrisa de un ángel. "Claro que puedes sentarte aquí Kenny"…

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" preguntó confundido.

"¿No te acuerdas de mí? Mi nombre es…Ursula…nos conocimos en el gran festival hace 6 años… bueno solo de vista…

** ¿Ursula? ¿La chica de Plusle y Minum?** "Ehh si, ya recuerdo, disculpa."

Ursula seguía siendo muy hermosa, tenía un aire de aristócrata que la hacía ver aun más elegante, sin embargo sus ojos…aquellos ojos la hacían parecer una muñeca. Quizás era el hecho de que Kenny era particularmente sensible a lo que sentían los demás.

"Quizás te agradaría, platicar un rato…"dijo en tono sugerente. "Por algo te acercaste… ¿no?"

"Ehh si…."contestó Kenny tímidamente, mientras tomaba asiento.

La chica lo miro como si esperara algo de el, y Kenny decidió romper el hielo.

"Emm y bueno…cuéntame algo de ti…."pidió el joven amablemente.

Ursula lo miro seriamente, ella no se esperaba algo asi, tan sorprendida estaba que perdió un poco su compostura. "… ¿De mi?..."Preguntó dudosa.

"Bueno si no quieres no tienes por que hacerlo…si deseas empezare yo, mira…vengo del Pueblo Hojas Gemelas al igual que Dawn, la conozco desde hace muchísimo tiempo en realidad y como debes saber estoy muy interesado en la coordinación.

Ursula sonrió nuevamente. "Ya veo…parece que ustedes tienen algo más que una amistad…algo asi como… ¿un romance?" la chica dio un sorbo a su café, mientras lo hacia sus ojos miraban despectivamente al chico.

Kenny se puso al rojo vivo al oír tal afirmación y bajo la cabeza tristemente. Ursula al verlo sonrió maliciosamente.

"Bueno…no se puede decir que sea asi... ella pues tiene su corazón en otro lado."

"Que mal…se nota a leguas que la quieres…tan solo con ver como reaccionaste…pero dime…emm ¿Dawn está con alguien que conoces?" Preguntó con un extraño interés.

"Bueno…. si… esta con Ash…el chico del Pikachu ya sabes, preferí no decirle nada pero…espera ¿Por qué te estoy contando todo esto?" Cuestionó de repente.

Ursula no parecía estar sorprendida por el cambio en Kenny, quizás se lo esperaba y por ello contesto con elegancia. "Puede que te sientes…cómodo diciéndomelo, o quizás tenías tantos deseos de contarlo que simplemente lo hiciste." Concluyó sonriente.

**Esta chica me da escalofríos, es linda pero…algo en ella es…raro…no se por que hablo tan fácilmente con ella, no me inspira total confianza** "Puede que tengas razón" Se limito a decir.

Ursula cerró los ojos con cierta arrogancia. "Yo vengo de Ciudad Corazón, y me considero realmente talentosa para la coordinación…mucho más que tu amiguita Dawn" Murmuró con odio.´

"Bueno Dawn es muy buena coordinadora y se ha vuelto bastante famosa…" dijo Kenny sonriendo y recibiendo feliz su orden.

Ursula lo miró muy molesta "No has conocido el verdadero talento evidentemente", pero en fin…y dime ¿entrenas con Dawn a menudo?

"Si a veces nos reunimos para eso."

La chica sonrió nuevamente. "Bueno me tengo que ir Kenny, espero y hablemos otra ocasión, normalmente estoy aquí…todos los días…a la misma hora…" Ursula se dio la vuelta y se retiro sin más.

Kenny la vio alejarse sorprendido.


	2. Muñeca- Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2- Sonriente Malicia

"Supongo que eso estuvo mejor de lo esperado, ella…tiene algo" dijo en voz baja Kenny mientras ella desaparecía a la distancia.

El joven coordinador deseaba seguirla pero prefirió no hacerlo, ya que de lo contrario ella podría molestarse o incomodarse, al menos eso le pareció.

Kenny volteó a ver a su delicioso platillo y por alguna extraña razón ya no tenía tanta hambre como antes, se limitó a probar algunos bocados, pagó y se retiró. Sin embargo lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ella, quizás si alguien se lo preguntaba no lo iba a admitir pero ese pequeño encuentro había sido demasiado para él.

Durante un rato se dedicó a caminar por el centro de la ciudad, observando cuidadosamente, de cierta forma deseaba encontrarse con Úrsula, pero era obvio que no sabía que lugares, aparte del Dragonair de Oro, frecuentaba la bella chica. De repente sintió una mano apretándole suavemente el hombro, el volteo sorprendido para ver quién era y se encontró con una chica peli azul sonriéndole cálidamente.

"¡Kenny!"

"¡Dawn, no hagas eso! ¡Me asustaste!" dijo el chico un poco exaltado.

"Hay no te hagas, además siempre me haces cosas así ¿ya era justo que tomara venganza verdad?" dijo Dawn pícaramente.

"Bueno…aun así que gusto saludarte…"

"¿Te pasa algo Kenny? Te noto medio raro…" pregunto extrañada la joven chica.

"¡N-no nada!" contesto rápidamente.

"Está bien "dijo Dawn bastante escéptica. "¿Pero en fin, te parece que hablemos un rato?

"¡Pero claro! Puedes contarme lo que sea." Contesto Kenny sonriente.

"Pues veras… ¡Me iré con Ash a unas largas vacaciones!" dijo Dawn muy emocionada

Al oír esa noticia Kenny quedo muy abrumado, sus oportunidades de estar con Dawn se reducían lentamente sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

"Y… ¿él te lo pidió?" pregunto tristemente.

"No…en realidad yo lo hice, ya sabes que Ash no es muy bueno para ese tipo de detalles."

"¿Cuándo se van?"

"Dentro de algunos meses, ¿no es emocionante?"

"Si…bastante" mintió Kenny obviamente herido por la noticia.

"¿No crees que es peligroso? Digo Ash es hombre y tu…una dama…" pregunto Kenny tratando de evitar que el plan de las vacaciones ocurriera.

"No, Ash jamás haría algo como eso, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?" dijo Dawn secamente.

"Solo decía…" dijo Kenny.

"Y te buscaba desde la mañana… ¿Dónde estabas?" pregunto Dawn, más que preocupada, molesta.

"E-estaba en el Dragonair de Oro, a decir verdad se me hizo un poco tarde." Dijo muy apenado aunque en realidad se le había olvidado por completo que debía entrenar con la chica peli azul.

"Ya veo… ¿otro motivo en particular?"

"No, aunque…anduve platicando con alguien que me encontré nada mas eso."

"¿Con quién?" pregunto Dawn nuevamente.

"Con Úrsula… ¿la recuerdas?"

"Ahh claro…como olvidarla, llevo rato sin saber de ella, pero creí que te odiaba, digo ella automáticamente detesta a cualquiera"

"Pero se portó muy amable"

"¡Pues algo querrá la araña esa!" exclamó Dawn algo exaltada.

"Dawn….cálmate ¿Qué te pasa?

"Mira, aunque lleve rato sin verla aun no olvido su apestosa actitud de siempre, ¡Me revienta!"

"Claro pero…parece haber cambiado…"

"¿Qué, acaso la estás defendiendo? Preguntó Dawn furiosa, mientras miraba a los ojos al pobre chico.

"N-no pero tampoco es para que te pongas así" dijo Kenny tomándola del brazo.

"Ella ha sido grosera, muy grosera, sin justificación alguna, yo jamás le he hecho algo. No tengo nada en contra de que sean amiguitos pero respeta el hecho de que ella y yo somos como el agua y el aceite."

"Dawn por favor, apenas y hablamos, ¡no somos amigos!" explicó el chico exasperado.

"…Recuerda Kenny el enemigo de tu amigo es también tu enemigo." Finalizó Dawn mientras se iba muy indignada.

"Uff…jamás entenderé a las mujeres" suspiró Kenny cansado.

El joven coordinador decidió regresar a su departamento, no entendía por que Dawn actuaba así, parecía estar molesta de las amistades que el chico pudiera tener, pero ella solo era una amiga no tenía ni por que meterse en lo que no le importaba, sin embargo ella lo hacía de todas formas y eso confundía a Kenny.

"Dawn ha cambiado mucho" dijo el chico pensativo. "Supongo que tantas cosas que ha vivido la han cambiado incluso sin que ella se percate, en fin hoy me canse de tanta sorpresa, solo quiero llegar a casa y divertirme un poco" comento el chico así mismo mientras se estiraba flojamente.

Kenny camino un buen rato hasta que llego al edificio donde se encontraba su departamento, y para su sorpresa la joven Úrsula se encontraba parada justo frente a él, observándolo con sus bellos pero vacíos ojos.

"Oh Úrsula, ¡Hola de nuevo!" saludo Kenny alegremente.

"Kenny…" dijo la chica en voz baja.

"¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Vives igual por acá?"

** ¡¿Yo!? ¿¡Vivir en esta pocilga de edificios!?** pensó la chica, tan solo el imaginar idea tan ridícula la hacía estallar en carcajadas, que salieron como pequeñas risitas. "Tú vives en el edificio 6, quinto piso y departamento número 49, ¿no es así?" pregunto la chica sonriendo.

"¿C-como lo sabes?"

"Lo sé todo" se limitó a contestar mientras se alejaba, Kenny estaba helado.

El chico corrió a su departamento y se encerró, creía sentirse vigilado…

"¿Me habrá estado espiando?" se preguntaba así mismo repetidas veces. "Oh Kenny no seas ridículo, quizás sea mera coincidencia." Dijo tratando de calmarse. "Ella no perdería su tiempo contigo."

Kenny se sentó en el pequeño sofá de su apartamento "Pero para saber eso…debe de tener cierto interés en mi… ¿no?" se cuestionó el chico un poco atormentado. El joven chico decidió olvidar su extraño encuentro con Úrsula, por lo que agarro su laptop y se dispuso a conversar en línea con algún amigo o coordinador conocido.

Reviso su lista de contactos y nadie andaba conectado, parecía como si la vida misma no quisiera que él se olvidara de tan raro encuentro.

"¿¡Por qué me trolean así!? ¡Ayer estaban todos conectados y hoy nadie! ¡Ni un alma! Bueno no puedo huir de mis problemas, tendré que afrontarlos así que mañana en la mañana iré a buscar a Úrsula al Dragonair de Oro, Dawn tiene razón, seguro algo quiere pues no veo razón para la que haya sido tan amable conmigo hoy día…o bueno por lo menos no fue hostil."

Kenny no supo que hacer en un buen rato, así que solo vio un poco la televisión y comió algo rápido antes de irse a dormir. Pero a pesar de estar aparentemente más tranquila, su mente no estaba dispuesta dejarle descansar esa noche.

"¡No de nuevo!" exclamo Kenny al verse rodeado de perpetua obscuridad.

El chico corrió hacia la nada una vez más, sabia como terminaba todo pero siempre era horrible pasar por lo mismo, por la misma eterna tortura. El castaño sin embargo se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, muy mal y por primera vez muy diferente en su bizarro sueño: todo estaba cubierto de telarañas.

No podía verlas muy bien pero las podía sentir, como al correr se le pegaban en la ropa, en la cara, con afán de hacerlo caer y enredarlo. El pobre Kenny seguía huyendo incapaz de poder detenerse, aun sabiendo que si avanzaba todo empeoraría, pronto el termino atrapado en una enorme telaraña, tan grande que no parecía verle un final, parecía ahora un pequeño bicho a merced de un temible arácnido dispuesto a enviarlo a su muerte.

Solo que en esa tela no estaba ese temible arácnido, si no estaba la misma muñeca hermosa de la pesadilla anterior….tampoco estaba sentada si no que estaba adherida a la tela como si fuera una araña. Miró a Kenny con esos vacíos ojos y después sonrió sádicamente mientras se arrastraba por la telaraña, acercándosele lentamente… muy lentamente.

Para el chico eso parecía una odiosa eternidad, aunque que trataba de liberarse la poderosa red no cedía incluso parecía que se enredaba más conforme lo iba haciendo. Kenny se apanico mucho al ver que de pronto la muñeca estaba muy cerca de él y que sus brazos de porcelana fría se deslizaban alrededor de su cuerpo y que sus manos gélidas comenzaban a ejercer una presión muy fuerte sobre su cuello.

"¡S…suel-sueltame!" exigió Kenny con mucha dificultad.

Su única respuesta eran simples risitas crueles.

"¡Vamos, hazlo!"

"Este dolor…se está haciendo más profundo…" respondió la muñeca, a pesar de las palabras que decía hablaba con cierto gusto, incluso no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué dolor?" preguntó Kenny bastante sorprendido

Kenny despierta de golpe de su pesadilla, completamente exaltado, podía sentir aun aquella opresión en su pecho y cuello y estaba cubierto en sudor frio. "Uff…eso fue…loco…ojala no sueñe nada así de nuevo…." El joven volteo a ver su reloj, eran las siete de la mañana.

Sin perder un minuto se levantó, se vistió y salió corriendo al Dragonair de Oro. Al entrar se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba prácticamente recién abierto y que probablemente Úrsula tardaría en llegar.

Pero no fue el caso.

Unos pocos segundos después que el castaño entrara la hermosa dama hizo acto de presencia, derrochando elegancia, sus ojos menospreciaban a cualquier ser que se le cruzara en su camino. Cuando vio a Kenny no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia.

"Vaya…me ganaste…" dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Emm…quería buscarte desde temprano… es eso..."

Ambos tomaron asiento y de inmediato les tomaron la orden, Kenny ordeno jugo, café y un enorme sándwich de jamón y queso, mientras que Úrsula sólo pidió té negro.

Kenny la miro algo extrañado. "¿Emm no ordenaras algo de comer?

"No, estoy perfectamente bien gracias" respondió Úrsula algo molesta con la pregunta.

"Deberías…digo…no creo que hayas desayunado algo y enserio que estas muy…muy delgada."

"Estoy bien, enserio" repitió.

"Bueno…Emm…y ¿Qué cuentas?" pregunto Kenny nerviosamente.

"Que probablemente no pasaste una buena noche…." Respondió la jovencita sonriente.

Ahora si Kenny estaba asustado, en la mañana se había mirado en el espejo y…no le pareció que se veía tan arruinado como para que se diera cuenta luego de algo así.

Pero Kenny no quería ocultar más el hecho de que esas pesadillas lentamente lo habían estado agotando, así que habló. "Si…he tenido pesadillas, es decir la misma pesadilla siempre, cada día desde hace meses."

"Te puedo asegurar que las mías son peores" murmuró Úrsula de repente

"¿Dijiste algo?" preguntó nuevamente Kenny

"N-no nada…en lo absoluto"

"Ah…como te decía… tu…tu estas presente en mis pesadillas…"

Úrsula solo sonrió. "Sé que soy la peor pesadilla de muchos…pero ¿por qué habría de ser la tuya?"

Kenny tomo a la chica bruscamente del brazo, la chica quedo muy impactada. "Eso es lo que estoy por averiguar."


	3. Chapter 3

Manipulación

Al tomar a la joven dama del brazo, Kenny pudo percibir con claridad que ella era mucho mas delgada de lo que el creía. Sin embargo eso no fue lo que más le impresiono respecto a ella, el notó de inmediato una serie de varias heridas en la parte inferior del brazo de la chica. Ya que ella usaba un abrigo negro muy elegante él no podía haberlo notado antes.

"¿Pero qué es esto? Estas heridas ¿te las has hecho tú?" le pregunto consternado.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" grito Úrsula de inmediato, tratando desesperadamente de zafarse, pero la realidad era que Kenny ni siquiera la estaba sujetando muy fuertemente. "¡SUELTAME!

"Cálmate Úrsula, no tienes por qué ponerte así, es solo una pregunta" dijo Kenny tratando de tranquilizarla en vano.

"¡SUELTAME, SUELTAME!" exigió Úrsula a gritos, completamente fuera de sí.

Kenny volteo nervioso, asegurándose que nadie estuviera cerca. "Por favor cálmate!" El joven castaño soltó a Úrsula lentamente.

Ella estaba genuinamente exaltada, y respiraba con gran velocidad y fuerza. "¡Jamás te atrevas a colocarme una de tus sucias manos encima de nuevo, O TE MATARE!"

"No fue para tanto, quizás estuvo mal que te sujetara de repente pero no era para que te pusieras así, no seas dramática"

Úrsula le lanzo una poderosa mirada llena de odio, el chico se intimido un poco al ver los ojos de la chica arder en rabia.

"Sabes, eres linda y lo que quieras pero ciertamente tienes problemas…cuando estas tranquila tienes una mirada vacía, procuras parecer elegante e inalcanzable pero algo es seguro: pierdes esa calma con mucha facilidad y lanzas esas miraditas odiosas cuando te sientes expuesta." Dijo Kenny seriamente.

La joven estaba boquiabierta, pocas eran las personas que se atrevían (al menos ahora) a decirle las cosas de esa forma, sus ojos habían sido más que suficiente para intimidar a cualquiera. La pobre temblaba de pies a cabeza y ardía en un odio incontenible.

** ¡¿Quién se cree este tarado!? ¡NADIE ME VA A VOLVER A HABLAR ASI DE NUEVO! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIRLO!** pensó Úrsula completamente furiosa.

"Ahora déjame decirte una cosa, tu algo quieres." Kenny hizo una breve pausa al ver que la chica había dejado de verlo. " De repente muestras un interés en mí, incluso sabes donde vivo, así de la noche a la mañana te metes en MI vida, he estado soñando contigo por últimos meses , eso ya me tiene harto, además luego murmuras cosas en mis narices y es claro que te guardas mucha información, dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Dawn quizás tenga razón y solo estas intentando acercarte por mero interés y no por el deseo de ser mi amiga, o me equivoco?"

" Y qué cosa de ti me podría importar a mí?" Pregunto Úrsula con sarcasmo. "No eres más que un coordinador mediocre y fracasado, nada comparado con Drew de LaRousse que él es simplemente perfecto, ¡tú en cambio das lástima!"

Kenny claramente estaba muy ofendido por las palabras de la chica. "Es muy cierto lo que dicen de ti, viertes veneno cuando hablas, serpiente. Es obvio que no ibas a ser amable conmigo por un interés de ese tipo y perdóname pero si hablamos de coordinadores mediocres y fracasados creo que tu estas más que incluida en esa lista."

"¿¡Cómo te atreves!?" preguntó Úrsula a gritos, ella comenzaba a sentirse físicamente muy mal.

"No te hagas la víctima, solo quiero saber qué es lo que deseas, con gusto podemos ser amigos, pero te advierto que por ti no voy a lastimar a Dawn ni mucho menos."

Ella se enfurecía con solo escuchar ese maldito nombre, le hacía recordar todos esos amargos momentos y aunque al inicio eso la entristecía conforme pasaron los años, eso se transformó en una rabia homicida al oír el nombre "Dawn".

Ahora ella apretaba con fuerza sus mandíbulas, y poco a poco se sentía peor, podía percibir fuertes palpitaciones, sumamente dolorosas, en su cabeza. Le era muy difícil controlar su respiración y por ende sentía que el corazón se le escapaba del pecho. Todo agregado a unas terribles e insoportables nauseas.

"Lamento que las cosas tengan que llegar a este punto pero…tú ya empezabas a incomodarme y tenía que hacértelo saber…nunca he tenido buen tacto con las chicas…sé que no es excusa pero aun así…" dijo Kenny con una voz tranquila, a pesar de que estaba sumamente enojado.

Úrsula trato de concentrarse en lo que decía Kenny, para ella sonaban como más insultos, sabía muy bien que era su culpa pero obviamente no lo iba a admitir. Estaba demasiado indignada como para quedarse a escuchar tanta palabrería. Quiso retirarse pero se dio cuenta que sus piernas ya no le respondían y que todo se volvía borroso y ambiguo, muy pronto cayó sobre sus rodillas y se desmayó.

"¡Úrsula!" Kenny de inmediato fue a socorrerla, trato de hacerla volver en sí pero fue inútil. "No puede ser… ¡Ay soy un idiota! ¿¡Tan solo se lo hubiera dicho sin más! Resulte ser muy dramático… ¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA PONERME ASI! Tengo que llevarla a un hospital" finalizo mientras intentaba cargarla.

Cargarla no fue gran problema, la chica era demasiado delgada y por ende muy liviana, Kenny no sentía mayor esfuerzo al levantarla. Pronto salió corriendo con ella en brazos del lugar y la llevo tan rápido como pudo a un hospital.

La gente los miraba asombrados y algunos exclamaban cosas como:

"¡Qué lindo chico!"

"Awww que tierno, ayuda a su novia en problemas"

"Quiero un novio así"

Al llegar al hospital general de la ciudad, los paramédicos rápidamente la atendieron y le proporcionaron oxígeno, mientras yacía en la camilla inconsciente.

Kenny no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, él siempre había sido brusco en su trato con las damas pero jamás pensó que eso lo llevaría a una situación así. Pero Úrsula no era exactamente una perita en dulce, la chica tenía un carácter espantoso. Lo que extraño más al joven castaño fue que la siempre tranquila y elegante chica perdiera la compostura así, ella había enloquecido por completo en un breve instante de tiempo y eso hizo a Kenny preguntarse si la chica tendría más problemas de los que aparentaba, sustento su teoría al recordar esas heridas en el brazo de Úrsula, esas no parecían ser cortadas de algún accidente puesto que por lo que él había visto estaban sin tratar y no habían sanado. Quizás Úrsula se las hizo… o quizás alguien la lastimo y abuso de ella…esas preguntas no dejaban de girar en la cabeza de Kenny.

Un médico se aproximó a Kenny-. "Disculpe ¿Usted es pariente de la chica?"

"No…yo soy…un amigo suyo… ¿Cómo esta ella?" pregunto lo más calmado que pudo.

"Estará bien…tuvo una crisis de ansiedad, pero hay que tener cuidado con eso, ¿Sabe que se las detono?"

"Discutí con ella hacia unos minutos"

"Entonces ella tiene problemas" dijo el médico antes de irse.

Kenny suspiro un poco aliviado, aunque aún se sentía bastante culpable. No deseaba quedar en malos términos con Úrsula así que decidió irle a comprar algún detallito. Fue directo a la tienda del hospital y de inmediato vio dos adorables y esponjosos peluches.

Tenían la forma de Plusle y Minum pero estaban cosidos de las manitas, ya que ambos Pokemon solían encontrarse juntos en la naturaleza. A Kenny le pareció muy tierno y una mejor opción que el peluche de Buneary de alado que posiblemente era más del gusto de Dawn.

Aunque costaban unos fabulosos 700 pokedolares a Kenny no le dolió comprarlos y fue bastante contento a donde Úrsula, quien seguía inconsciente y se los dejo justo al lado. Él se sentó en una silla junto a la camilla a esperar a que la dama despertara.

Kenny volteo hacia el otro lado y noto un par de revistas, una de ellas tenía un artículo de una entrevista a Dawn por parte de "Sinnoh Now!" El no pudo resistir la tentación y de inmediato empezó a leer.

Todo iba bastante bien ya que le preguntaban a Dawn las cosas típicas, como de donde era, su edad sus gustos y cosas muy triviales sin embargo Kenny de inmediato noto que la entrevista se metía a temas muy muy personales. Justo cuando iba a empezar a esa parte, el castaño noto que Úrsula abría de a poquitos los ojos.

"Uhh… ¿Qué me paso?" pregunto la chica débilmente mientras sujetaba su cabeza.

"Ahh Úrsula, me alegra verte despierta…es que te desmayaste…y te lleve hasta aquí." Respondió Kenny sonriente

"… ¿Cargando?"

"Ehh si cargando"

"¿¡Te atreviste a tocarme de nuevo!?" grito furiosa la chica

"¡No me quedo de otra! ¡Fue solo para llevarte hasta aquí! No empieces a pelear.

Úrsula guardo silencio un momento, estaba aún algo exaltada"… Te creeré…por esta ocasión" finalizo algo enojada.

"Deberás que no confías en nadie…" dijo Kenny volteando al otro lado.

Úrsula iba a responderle pero vio al adorable par de peluches Pokemon sobre la mesa. "¿Son para mí?" pregunto muy entusiasmada, sus ojos casi brillaron.

"Si por supuesto son para ti"

La chica tomo a ambos peluches y los abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho, los sujetaba con tanto afecto que parecía una niña de 5 años. "Adoro a los peluches…aunque me gustan más las muñecas de porcelana…."dijo en voz baja. " Aun así…gracias…no tenías porque hacerlo y menos con una extraña…"

"No es molestia…solo espero que quedemos en buenos términos…"Kenny hizo una pausa y después continuo. "¿Podrías olvidarte de lo ocurrido hoy?"

**Vaya…sí que es algo diferente al resto, veré que puedo aprovechar de todo esto…** Si…solo que…a cambio me gustaría saber…algunas cositas.

"¿No crees que eso sonó algo aprovechado?" pregunto Kenny confundido

"Oh y también es mal educado tratar de comprar a la gente con regalos ¿no? "Dijo sagazmente Úrsula mirando a sus nuevos juguetes

"Tienes razón…te diré lo que quieras saber" dijo Kenny algo avergonzado.

"Perfecto…pero…ahorita no…mejor mañana en el Dragonair de oro, si?"

"De acuerdo"

De repente un médico entro a la habitación casi en un apuro. "Señorita…hay algo que debo hablar con usted."

Kenny dedujo que debía ser algo relacionado con esas heridas horribles en el cuerpo o la extrema delgadez de Úrsula así que opto por retirarse.

"Nos vemos mañana, Úrsula, que te mejores…" se despidió Kenny antes de salir.

Ella sonrió ligeramente, y esta vez su sonrisa se veía algo más dulce que antes.

Aunque esta pronto se borró al oír la voz del médico.

" Señorita, su estado de salud es realmente deplorable … no solo tiene evidentes problemas de ansiedad, comprobado en el momento que vino aquí por un desmayo debido a un coraje, sino que además posee otras complicaciones y una de ellas…"

"Si, si lo sé" interrumpió Úrsula " Sea lo que sea que me va a decir ya lo sé y no me podría importar menos, así que si de favor me deja sola, necesito recuperarme y me viene con malas noticias?" dijo la chica en tono irónico haciendo como si volviera a desmayar.

El medico tan solo la observo algo molesto y salió de ahí, azotando la puerta.

La chica peli rosada sonrió sarcásticamente y después dijo: "Como si en verdad a alguien le importara eso."


End file.
